1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a platen, holder and latch assembly for receiving and latching a receptacle between first and second platens in a centrifuge device such as found in a centrifugal liquid processing apparatus and to a modular platen and holder assembly for facilitating interchange of platens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various means such as bolts and clamps have been utilized for holding a receptacle between two platens in a centrifugal liquid processing apparatus. Further details of the construction and operation of such a centrifugal liquid processing apparatus are disclosed in application Ser. No. 843,296 filed Oct. 18, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,172, entitled: CENTRIFUGAL LIQUID PROCESSING APPARATUS and application Ser. No. 843,222 filed Oct. 18, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,629, entitled: METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PROCESSING BLOOD, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The previously utilized means, such as clamps and bolts, for clamping two platens together with a receptacle therebetween and with elastomeric linings between the inner side of one or both platens and the receptacle have not always provided a good clamping of the platens inasmuch as the vibrations incurred during operation of the centrifuge device cause the clamps and bolts to loosen. Also, once a quantity of liquid had been processed in the apparatus, the clamps and bolts took some time to release in order to remove the receptacle from the platens.
Also, heretofore, various means have been proposed for securing articles in a centrifuge device and disclosures of such securing means can be found in the following patent publications:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 914,290 Kropp 2,655,821 Cook 3,674,197 Mitchell et al. 4,052,164 Konig 4,052,165 Wienchol et al. ______________________________________ GERMAN PUBLICATIONS ______________________________________ Auslegeschrift 1,598,537 Offenlegungsschrift 2,316,015 ______________________________________
As will be explained in greater detail hereinafter, the latch mechanism of the present invention differs from the previously proposed clamping means for clamping two platens together in a centrifuge device by providing a latch mechanism with a toggle latching action which includes a simple mechanism for latching and unlatching the two platens together with the receptacle held therebetween and which is constructed, arranged and oriented so that centrifugal forces on the assembly will cause the platens to stay latched even when vibrations are incurred by the centrifuge device.
Also, the present invention provides a platen, holder and latch assembly which includes easily removable and replaceable platens so that the same assembly can be used for receptacles of different shape merely by changing the two platens.